


Shewolf

by Baba1994



Series: In Love with Snow [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV), a game of thrones - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Female Jon Snow, Genderswap, Girl!Jon Snow, Jon Snow is a Targaryen, R Plus L Equals J, Sexual Content, Smut, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-10-05 18:13:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 14,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20493110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baba1994/pseuds/Baba1994
Summary: A World where Ned took a girl home instead of a Boy.And it changes the fate of Westeros forever.The King took a liking to her. The Kings grace  legitimized the babe and granted her lands of her own.The beginning of a new Game.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Any question concerning Robert's rebellion will be explained in the comments. Further question I will try to address in the comments or explain through the story. 
> 
> I already set a rough sketch, whenever I speed the story up further depends on how well the stage is set 
> 
> (PS prepare for some Stannis hype)

Ned

His throat was sore and dry. 

The ride in the blistering southern sun to King's Landing was exhausting and draining, more so than he would have ever thought. Yet compared to the heat of Dorn, King's Landing felt like a cold breeze on Ned’s Northern skin. The small bundle in his arms couldn't agree more with him. She had not done well in the desert. The sun burned her skin, reddened her cheeks and forehead. She was of the North, hardly anything else in her and for that Ned thanked the Gods. Her little hand clutching to his tunic while she kept her eyes locked on him. "Wylla, you will have to take her," Ned said, giving the wet nurse the small, silent, undemanding bundle.

The wet nurse made her way down the yard and Ned headed to Robert’s chamber, Aery's old chamber. He took a deep breath and stepped in. Ned called for Robert. As he did, he felt the breeze from the flying mug. The sound of the metal echoing on the wall behind him. It missed his head by a mere inch, his attention was now focused by the perpetrator. "You fucking Bastard," Robert roared at him, "You were supposed to bring her back. I knew it. I knew it. I should have ridden south and found her myself! To hell with you!" Robert was shouting, raging hysterically in what he perceived as his just furry. “Robert...” Ned tried to say, but the Stag King stormed at him with red puffy cheeks, bloodshot eyes and deep blue lips. 

"Robert, stop it!" he shouted back. Ned never shouted, which took the warrior King aback. He stood now, teeth-gritting, bloodlust in his eyes before Ned, towering over him. Robert was at least five inches taller. "When I left the capital six of the finest men I knew, rode alongside me into the Dornish sun. Many of them are no more...We did what we could, Robert. It wasn't poison or blade that took her, it was a fever. She died only moments after I climbed the stairs of the tower... She died in my arms, Rober." Robert's eyes remained locked with Neds, the Kings hand clenching into a fist.

A lesser man would have feared for his life. Yet Robert took a deep breath, exhaling the hot air right into Ned’s face, allowing him to taste the wine. The King’s face softened, gone was the Grace's furry. Instead, teardrops formed in the corner of his eyes. It only took a moment for him to let go of his tears. " Did she... Did she say anything? Did she mention me? Does she know what I did for her?” Robert begged Ned to tell him, his entire body shaking. 

"She knows exactly what you did for her," Ned almost caught himself saying. "No, by the time I reached her, all she could muster were a few weak words. She had gotten too weak. All she managed was a whisper, ‘Water’...and Your name." Ned knew he was a rotten liar, everyone knew Eddard Stark to be an honourable man. Robert knew that better than anyone. The sigh of relief swept across the King’s face. He was overcome with another flood of tears. Ned comforted his friend. Ned knew Robert accompanied Lyanna more for what he thought she was instead of loving her for who she was. But the tears falling on his shoulder were honest...mourning tears.

It moved Ned to tears. No words were needed as Ned held his King. Had he been a lesser man he would have tumbled backwards from Robert’s weight. So, he held to Robert, his thoughts drifting to what the King pleaded him to say... 

Her last words... "Her name is..." she said with a cough, the word sticking in her throat, only faintly escaping. Her lips were covered with blood, the sheets a scaled red. The babe unwashed, freshly born, screaming her birth cry. Ned had placed the babe in her arms. She was too weak, shouldn't have talked, and saved her energy. However, she wouldn't, she knew her time was slipping. "If Robert finds out, he'll kill her. You know he will. Protect her. Listen to me, Ned. No one can know about her, take her North. Don't let her end like Elia's kids. Protect her. Promise me, Ned. Promise me you will protect Visneya. Promise me..." she had begged him. Her free hand reached out to him, grabbing his own. “Promise me.” He would. And now he would lie to everyone for the rest of his life.

Ned clung to the King for a moment. “I must look pathetic,” Robert said. Whipping the tears away and gently pushing himself away from Ned. “We need to talk.” He took a seat, sighing as he let himself fall. “Sit with me.” Robert pointed to the chair on the other side of the table. He took a jar full of wine and filled two, solid gold cups. “I have been drinking a lot recently.” 

“I noticed...have you been drinking the entire time?” Ned remarked. “Since I got the news that you were returning home with just a casket from Dorn. My master of spies informed me. Wish he didn’t,” Robert gulped down his strong wine and finished his cup, filling himself another. “Aye, the Eunuch. You shouldn’t trust too many of the old King’s household,” Ned shared his suspicions. Deep down Robert knew too, but he didn’t care. 

“Oh, I do not trust him. But he does his duty and keeps me informed. People like him have their uses, and I can’t just behead the entire household. I am no Stannis Hahaha!” Robert laughed. “He asked me to cleanse the court! I don’t think I have a long enough Reign! Oh well, one thing the spy told me is that you entered the city with a casket and less than a handful of man and a babe! What happened to your companions who travelled with you?” Robert asked, lifting an eyebrow. His lips turned even bluer than before. 

Ned took a strong sip from the cup, a grim reminder of what happened. “It was the King’s guard. The White cloaks were willing to serve until death. Dayn and the others did their duty and beyond. They sliced two of us down before we could do anything. If Ser Oswell Whent didn’t get unlucky and lost his balance I would have been dead too! And then there was Dayn...He and the Lord Commander took on the rest of us. The fact that we made it out alive is a miracle1” Ned explained. 

Robert sighed. “Ay, your man were heroes. All of them.” Ned never admitted that those deaths could have been prevented, instead, he agreed with Robert and raised his cup, "To the fallen." “To our friends” Robert added. Both finishing their cups.

The King replenished their cups. “I have to admit, I wanted to drink with you. “Want or need?” Ned took another sip. “Both. My spies informed me of Lyanna’s death reached me a month ago. My Master of spies is truly something else...he has even got eyes and ears in the dunes of Dorn.” Ned had to gulp at Robert's words. He released a silent prayer to the old gods and the new. Begging that Robert never connects the dots. “And Tywin Lannister found out as well.” Ned’s eyes moved to the golden cups. ”Did Tywin Lannister shit those cups?” he asked. Robert roared in laughter.

“Oh Ned, they were already here when we came in...Tywin Lannister offered me his daughter’s hand.” Ned knew it would come to this. He had seen the Lannister guards roaming the city. The red and gold lions were everywhere. The Lannister’s ambitions were limitless! “I take it you accepted already?” Ned sighed, a part of him knew the answer already. “Aye, Jon gave his blessing already. Tywin Lannister may not have helped me get my Crown, but he damn well will help me keep it!” Robert boasted. 

Her corpse has barley been cold for a month or two and he already found himself a replacement. Ned found himself unable to say a word, choosing to remain stoic. “Yeah, for the crown. We didn’t march South for the Crown, Robert. I wanted justice for my family, and now all the Targaryen's are gone. Yet I feel that we have delivered no true justice.” 

“You are right, there is still Targaryen's alive. We can’t rest until they are all dead and rotting.” The King said with confidence. “I wasn't talking about the kids. There is no justice in killing children for the sins of their fathers. I meant the Lannisters, what they did to the Targaryen bab...” Robert lifted his hands, stopping Ned from finishing the sentence. “No more. I will not hear of this, not again.” Robert ordered. 

They both had this conversation before Ned had left King’s Landing when the damn Lannister plundered the city and Ellias kids were butchered. “You should stay in the south, the food tastes good, the weather is a blessing and the women, Ned. The women! We got so much to do here,” Robert smirked, “And I need you.” "I cannot stay South any longer, Robert. I do not want a place in your small council nor can I. I have my Lands to govern. I have yet to see my trueborn son, a Stark should see their home. We have to return North." It was obvious to Ned in what direction Robert was trying to steer the conversation. He would want him south, no matter what. "There has to be a Stark in Winterfell, Benjen can’t be doing my duty for all eternity." 

Robert grumbled; the notion of his little plan being washed down the drain upset him. "Ay, there has to be a Stark in Winterfell. So be it... However, the North has to be compensated. Let your brother come south! He will be doing well here. Some houses in the crown lands have gone extinct and Tywin Lannister forced many to take the black. Anyone in court who would have laughed at him or talk behind his back. I need men I can trust Ned... And if I can't have you in the south, at least let me have the lad. He won't be missing anything. He could be a Lord of his castle" 

Another cadet branch in the south would please any other lord. Not Ned though. "The Starks do not fare well in the south. You should know that Robert, it's why we started this damn war. The Targaryen's killed them, strangled my brother, burned my father and stole my sister. I shall not risk another brother." 

"All Targeryens are all dead. Every single one in Westeros and soon the ones that fled. There will be no arguing, Ned. I need loyal men, Stark men. Your house will not walk back North empty-handed. You can't leave me alone in this snake pit, not when I need you the most. Not with those lions and vermin trying to suck out even the morrow out of me." Robert was right and Ned knew it.

A sigh left his lips. His Lords would demand more political power down south. "It shall be as you say. I will inform Benjen, however, whether he accepts it is up to him. I take it I will visit the south more often than expected." Robert smiled. They both know that you can’t refuse the King. "I knew I could make you see sense..." a loud wailing coming from the window interrupted the King. "A babe?” Robert asked. Ned had hoped the Wylla would be far away. He knew he couldn't hide her forever, and he would have to show her to Robert, eventually. "My natural daughter." Ned had to admit. Robert opened his eyes wide. "

You have a little bastard! Ned, I knew you had it in you!" he said laughing. “Tell me, who was the mother?” He demanded to know. Ned’s flinched, replacing his stoic face with an unapologetic grimace appearing. “Don’t mention her again. Ever.” Robert frowned. “Fine, she will be our little secret. Now, come on Ned, show me your little bundle of joy!” Robert gave the order for them to come upstairs. While Ned couldn't help himself from sending a silent prayer again. Robert knew too much, if he were to note every detail, he would be able to connect the clues and realize the babe's true mother. May the gods show mercy. Ned called for a guard to call for Wylla and the Babe. 

The wet-Nurse took a moment, walking up the stairs with the still crying baby. Her crying became louder and louder. "Ah, she is an unruly child." Robert said, "I hope my own will be less troubling." Robert noted. 

"She doesn't cry, she is a very docile child, rarely demanding," Ned responded. Ned looked at Wylla, pointing to the door to leave as he took the babe. She was chubby, despite the long travel the babe didn't go without. She was loosely wrapped in a thin cloth, shielding her from the sun, wearing a small grey tunic. Once in his arms, the babe turned silent and stretched out her small tongue. Ned couldn’t help himself from smiling, a rare act for him to do. The babe was one of the few good, innocent things that came from the war. 

"Can I take her?" Robert requested; eyes fixed on the babe. The lump in Ned's throat felt hard, he knows what would happen if he saw even a little Targaryen in her. Mustering the "yes" without sounding crocked is harder than one would expect. Meanwhile, the wet Nurse took to her leave. 

Robert reached out for the babe, sobering up completely in an instant. He then inspected her thoroughly. Ned could feel his own heart pounding harder. A few moments passed, moments that felt like a lifetime. Ned had been a Veteran of many battles but never had he feared for someone else like he did now. "She had the same dark eyes as my Lyanna," The King said. Tears swelling in his eyes. "Even the little hair on her head is just like Lyannas.” Ned watched as tears returned to his friend's face. “What is her name?” Robert asked, eyes swelling more and more with tears. The baby, however, was calm, touching his chin with her chubby little arms. "Her name is Lyanna," Ned said, seeing his friend's eyes wide open, falling silent. 

Now Robert was at least able to hold Lyanna in his arms, even if it was just the daughter and not the mother. "I didn't want to live in a world without Lyanna Stark, and neither did you," Robert remarked sombrely. "No" Ned had to admit, "She is my daughter, even if she does not carry my name, she carries my blood." Ned felt relieved, Robert had not noticed anything. More so, he was fond of her. "Aye that she is...she has your colours. She is beautiful."

Robert agreed, giving the babe back to Ned. His eyes watering still. "Give me a moment on my own." with that Robert send out Ned with the babe. "Before you leave me in this snake pit, let’s celebrate one more time. You will give me a Fortnight of companionship. Only the Gods know when we will see each other again.” 

Ned didn’t see it in him to refuse his friend. “Aye, I will see you, Robert.” With that Ned left along with the babe in his arms.

The chubby baby holding to his cloth tightly, staring with her big grey eyes into his. She was safe, and once they are North, it would stay like this. “I am keeping my promise.” Ned thought to himself, allowing himself a moment of rest over the first good news in a very long time. 


	2. Chapter 2

Ned

Robert had been doting over Lyanna for the past fortnight, playing with her and throwing her into the air to catch her. Much to Jons amusement, who was watching him play in the garden. “Our King will be a good father. Shame he will soon have to do without her.”

Jon remarked to Ned, who was watching along. Both of them were in the garden, sitting at a massive table, enjoying a plate with different kinds of cheese and sausages. 

The surrounding garden was lush and had survived the sacking of King’s Landing. “That can’t be helped, mind you, I am afraid Robert will miss her more than he will miss me.” Ned sighed; his face ever stoic. “I will miss you and him more than you can imagine. My keep will feel empty.” It was true, he can’t say he felt accustomed to the court, but the King and his hand made it bearable. 

Jon smiled softly, the man was old and grey but his eyes were still filled with life. “Stay, and if that is not possible at least visit. I talked with Robert and he is more than fond of your pup. He yearns to keep you two close. Ser Roland, be so kind and bring me the documents.” Jon signalled to one of his servants, an Arryn knight Ned knew. The knight then carried five papers. “Read them, Ned,” Jon told him. 

Ned was expecting some form of confirmation for Benjen’s lordship on the paper, a Lordship no one had explained to him yet. “What is this?” Ned asked his foster father. “Open them, I could not convince him to do otherwise. I am sure it will shock you as I was. As the whole realm will be.” Jon said, his old kind eyes watching Ned in anticipation. Ned broke open the seal, ripping the royal Sigel, a stag with a crown. In the first document, he opened was a written document, confirming of Benjen as the new Lord of Harrenhall along with a simple map.

The old House Whent had died out like all the houses which held that cursed castle did. Ned had to admit that he was not keen on his brother having the castle, but it was prosperous land. If they were to fix and break down the castle, then even maintaining it through a siege would be possible. “I see, so Harrenhall it is. Benjen will arrive in time south with a small household to take care of the castle.” Ned said, grabbing the other Pergament to break the seal. 

He could feel Jon's eyes on him as he read through it. He drifted over the letter repeatedly. Trying to make sense of it. “It’s true,” said Jon. “I tried to tell him to be less generous, but he wouldn’t listen. Legitimising her would have been enough for you, I know, but he deemed your little Lyanna Stark to be worthy of far more. Your daughter has fallen in the King’s grace...As unpopular his decision will be. No doubt it will lead to jealousy at court.” 

Duskendale... 

Ned’s face remained stoic, yet hints of disbelief were clear. A map of the to be inheritance Land, still with the markings of house Darklyn of Duskendale. Staring at the map, clutching it between his hands. “I cannot accept this reward. The Starks of the Crownlands? Lady of Duskendale and Dragon Stone. A single one of those would be going too far for just a babe!” Ned explained. “Indeed,” Jon agreed. “I tried to explain to Robert, but he wouldn't listen. Well, no one can refuse the King and neither can you or your kin. The Lands of Duskendale is empty since Tywin Lannister sent the entire male line of the Rykers to the wall and there is no one else to challenge Lyanna’s claim. Just from a petty insult and the house became extinct overnight.” Jon frowned. 

Ned knew he held no love for the Lannisters despite him agreeing to the marriage with Cersei. For peace’s sake, Jon went on “The Lands from Duskendale and Dragon stone all belong to a babe. I suggest you prepare a household to send to govern those areas. House Velaryon and the other vassals in the Narrow seas have been informed.” Ned shucks his head in disbelief. “What is he thinking? An old house like Velaryon will not listen to just a babe and especially not a woman. They might rebel.” 

“They will not,” Jon explained with confidence. “Robert has granted your babe and the North charters and subsidies are being written for several projects involving the North and your lands. If they hope to enjoy them, they will have to follow your child. The King has been very generous, he thought ‘justice’ was not enough of a reward, since a Stark woman will no longer be the queen, he is trying to give you a proper compensation...even if there is no real need. Congratulations, your little daughter will draw the ire of the whole Kingdom, ” Jon said, patting Ned on the shoulder. “Visit the holdings of your fellow Starks.” 

The realisation struck Ned...Robert found a way to make him come south, no, even to stay close to King's Landing. And that all for the small price of a Lordship or two. 

Has the World gone mad over the past two years? 

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> second try. Some stuff happened, forcing me to repost this in a less polished form.


	3. Chapter 3

Ned 

He sat down on the massive chair inside the great hall, alongside his fellow Lord, the castelien and Maester of the castle. The old caestelien Norwin had served three Lords from three different houses since he moved to the castle. He was the first to speak. “Greeting my Lords” He said faintly, with a quiet voice, barely hearable from all the mummering on the table. “Like you all know this old land has seen much change and much misfortune the past few years. As such we watched with glee as the Royal forces were crushed at the Trident and the Mad King toppled. We will gladly serve Lady Lyanna of House Stark now.” 

Ned knew it was a lie, the Mad King was a beast, but Duskendale and the new Ryker Lords had firmly placed themselves alongside their fellow Loyalists. Only the Gods know how much Duskendale blood redden the Trident. Yet the people of this Land would bend and serve, to weak was their mind, weaker was their flesh. “Aye, I appreciate your loyalty and service.” Ned said, remaining stoic. “Norwin, be as kind as to let our fellow guests in. I want to greet them.” 

The Hall of Duskendale was massive as was the Dunefort. The Darklyns of old had poured every coin into the city, turning it into a massive trade hub. The city shrank as King’s Landing grew. Yet the halls remained old and proud, with enough space to host an army. As such it took Norwin a small eternity to cross the hall and let the guests in. 

The nobleman poured in. Second sons of the North, sellsword, petty Lords, distant relatives of the old Darklyns who had survived the purge, merchants and the proud Lords of the Narrow sea were all lead to their places by the old castelien. House Velaryon of Driftmark was seated as guest of honour opposite of Ned. 

Ned had received several papers with the royal sigil on it. Each of them for the guest of his daughter. All had gathering to gain favour and proclaim their loyalty. Yet she was not present. 

Ned had left the child with Wylla, as he saw no point in presenting the little Lady in front of all those bickering Lords. So, he had them gathered at the great Hall along with some faithful retainers who supported him during the war and many seconds sons who were keen on receiving recognition and maybe petty titles of their own. 

From beyond the Narrow Sea were the sellsword Captains who crossed to fight alongside them. The Company of the Rose had gone into disfavour with many of the free cities. They fought for a bargain and they had yet to receive much more. And it was he who accepted their service. 

Ned stood up as silence filled the room and the last of the guests settled. His eyes drifted through the hall, judging the faces of the man before him as he spoke. "Greetings my fellow Nobel man, as we have all the gathered, I stand before you as the father of your liege, Lady Lyanna Stark of Duskendale and Dragon Stone. I will have swear by your blood and name, the old and new gods that you will serve her, protect her and fight for her."

The second sons of the Northern Lord who received their knighthoods during the war, Wendel Manderly, Thorren Dustin and Samwell Cerwyn, along with the merchants of the cities, the man of the Company of the Rose, the former Ryker vassals and Castilian, along with the Lord's of the Narrow sea answered with all kinds of different cries of allegiance. All with the exception of lord Velaryon, Ned noticed. 

He had expected that, he knew the old and proud house and the most formidable of the Narrow sea Lord's will be hard pressed to swear fealty to a babe. "Lord Monetrys Velaryon, may I remind you of your oath. You swear allegiance to the Royal House of Baratheon, made my daughter your paramount." The other Lords and merchants watched the situation unfold. Paying close attention to the two man. 

"Ay, I bend the knee to our new King, however when I bend the knee no one told me that I will have to serve a child." Velaryon responded, his lilac eyes staring back at Ned's grey stoic eyes. The Valyrian features were strong in the old man, Ned saw. 

"I take I will leave the King to decide your faith, he will judge wise and fair. Of course you will have to personally explain why your old house refuses to do their duty." Ned explained, the King took not kindly to Valyrian descendent, and Velaryon knew. 

Velaryon frowned. "I would never refuse my King, Ay, I shall comply," The bitterness in his face obvious. 

Ned nodded, but he would have the Lord be watched. "Good, let's move on to the next topic why we have gathered. Our King has been generous, allowing us a Charter as the second city of the Crownlands, along with that coming are subsidies in form of coin and manpower. His majesty ordered us to build him a fleet and we shall do so. As such the harbours of the Narrow sea islands and Duskendale will provide with ships, for trade and war alike." 

Loud murmuring started in the great Hall as the opportunities and chances were discussed. Even the bitter Lord of Driftmark joined in. The prospect of returning his houses strength being Irresistible. Jon was right, the Lord's would bend. Not maybe to Lyanna, but at least to the coin. 

"Silence " Ned spoke, after he allowed the man their babbling. " Furthermore the king left us with substantial coin to repair and expand the Harbour and hire the man to start the process. As such we will immediately follow the necessary steps, shipments of iron wood from the North and the surrounding areas of Duskendale are already being transported to the city. The Crown is subsidising every ship suited for war." 

Ned had spoken in detail with Jon. Westeros has enormous manpower reserves and could field army's like no other state, but their strength at sea was mostly split between 3 factions which didn't always follow the Crown. The royal navy was loyal and under direct control of the master of ships. The Greyjoys with their longboats and then the massive Redwine fleet, dwarfing both. 

By supporting loyal houses in the ship building process Robert was hoping to prevent another case like Storms End, where the Red Wine fleet didn't allow for any shipments to pass through the sea. The terrible conditions during the siege of Storms End had killed many from starvation and sickness, one of the victims being Robert's own brother Renly, who died from fever.

Stannis turned half mad, something Ned couldn't blame him for. Seeing one's own brother starve to death will do that to you. "Righteous furry", if it were left to Stannis he would have continued the war just for sake. But in the end he saw reason, the grudge he held however he would carry to the grave, Ned was sure. 

"I have documents and orders assigned for each of you. Some being royal decrees, and some being orders in the name of Ladys Lyanna by me." Ned proclaimed, "I will be staying another three nights in the city and the arrival of Lady Lyannas household is imminent. If you have questions, now is the time to ask." with his words the hall turned into hastily shouts demanding his attention. 

Ned knew it had to be him, knew he had to this himself, as painful as it is. 

He cursed Robert for his generously. 

Ned raised his hand. "One after another." he explained, only for the man to start a shouting match on who would speak first. 

This would be a long day. 

OoOoOoOoOo 

Ned 

The man on front of him was wearing lavish grey silk, with pitches black spots covering his tunic and trousers. He had a deep scar running over his his nose, running over his cheeks, almost from one ear to another. His eyes were a dark grey and he had shoulder long well groomed dark brown hair. He was clean shaven. His name was Bryden of Myr, he along with his younger brother Willem were two of the thirteen captains of the Company of the Rose. His brother, unlike him was a man of few words. Yet his frame showed that he had other professions. His shoulders were twice as big as his brothers and he was a head taller, while sharing the same face and colours. Ned would judge him to almost topple Robert in high. Bryden was Ned's senior by a few years, while William was the same age. 

They both had come under his service, taking a portion of the Company of the Rose and moving to Westeros in hopes of plentiful reward. They had contacted Ned and named their price. A bargain,cheap troops looking for more than just some money. They wanted land and titles, looking for chance with the Rebels. Ned had hired them and as such he was to give them their rewards. 

And they had received plenty. The company had received the former Holland lands and each of their captains had received a knighthood along with many of their most notable commanders. Yet they were standing before him demanding more. 

Bryden was the first to speak, starting the conversation with a Slight bow. 

"Me Lord, I must thank you for receiving us, seeing as you have so many open request. We of the company of the Roses can not thank you enough," the man said, allowing himself and his brother to take a seat on the chair, which Ned had permitted with a hand gesture. 

He had meet the man before, being well enough company he enjoyed them quite well during their march south. They had bough a good five thousand man along by the time the last true fright happened at the trident. Evening the numbers between the loyalist and the rebels. The tested and bloodied army along with the mercenaries were successful. 

Ned wasn't sure if they could have made it without them. 

However Ned now had the trouble of dealing with five thousand sells words. Kings Landing promised him coin to pay them off but it was obvious they weren't after just gold. "I promised you such" Ned said, with his stoic voice. 

"Ay, my lord. Very reliable," Bryden noted, allowing himself a smile. "My lord, I do feel no pleasure in holding you off your duty. First I would like to thank you, the lands you have given us are more than plentiful and so are the titles. Many of us never held any and other feel wanting." 

Ned had anticipated that, the Holland lands were good and well enough as reward for mosr, yet they paled in comparison to what others got for lesser contribution. The company of the Roses did their part of their bargain, that was fact. Ned felt a sigh almost escape his lips as he opened his mouth. "What else would you wish for. I am not going to lie, there is no more Land to give, nor can I take all the five thousand of you into my service. All I can offer is some coin and the repairs of your keep. Truly, whoever does not desire to stay may travel back east with the coin the King has granted."

Bryden looked unimpressed. He had expected the response, Ned knew and as he looked at Willem he found no hint of surprise with him either. It was a fair offer he thought, they would have their pay and some more, and the captains could become petty knights after sharing the Hollard Lands. "You seem to understand my Lord," Willem said with his deep voice, receiving a nod of acknowledgment from his brother. 

"Ay my Lord. Your offer is more than fair, yet we were hoping you would grant us audience and hear us our." Bryden added. The man grabbed to his coat and unveiled a roll of paper which he promptly opened up and presented in front of Ned."We have received our pay my lord, and I for the matter am fine with it. However, many of our men are not. Staying means picking up the plow instead of the sword or looking for a craft to do inside the seven kingdoms, which fair enough many could do." Bryden stated pointing at the paper. "Yet that would scatter our company, something we do not wish for, nor are we truly willing to take to the sea and abandon the lands offered to us. As such the company of the Roses wishes to come to an agreement with you."

The pergament roll in front of Ned was a written contract, one not unlike the paper he signed to hire them. Yet unlike the other, this one was unlimited. "The company of the roses heavy pledges internal service to my daughter?" Ned asked. 

"yes, my lord." Willem said, his large frame being over the table as he came closer. "let our man do their crafts in the city itself, while others deal with castle and the land. Your daughter will need labour to build the ships our King desires and many of us have their own crafts. Merchants, sailors, smiths and carpenters, not all of us lived by the sword all their life. Let us serve you, employ us where you need us."

Ned saw much sense in Willem's words, yet he felt unwell leaving the faith of the city in the hands of Sells words. "There would be little to done should your company rebel," Ned pointed out, stating the obvious.

Bryden smiled again, a cheek smile creaking on his face, almost as big as the scar on his face. "There is some kinship between us Lord Stark. Even if it's only a few drops of bloods in our veins, the drops are Stark blood. The same blood that runs through you, my Lord."

Willem agreed with another Nod. "Ay, my Lord. The men in our family have been captains of this mercenary company since we left the North. Starting with no other than Brandon Snow! Thorren's half-brother. 

Ned showed his shock, feeling his eyebrows move up in disbelieve." That does not change any of my statement. Sharing my blood doesn't make you anymore loyal than the Blackfrys," he felt himself half growling. Even if true, the danger for such a concentrated force would remain.

Bryden frowned slightly, in a gesture Ned could only judge as an act. "It is the truth, yet I did not hope this fact to be of any sway." Bryden stated, grabbing into his coat again, pulling another pergament out. A map of the far east of Essos, Asahi and Yi Ti being prominent and with such detail that Ned was wondering if it could be even true. "The Velaryons in the past traveled far east and bough ships full of spies back to the free cities and the seven kingdoms. Those routes have even since been dormant. It is possible to travel there safely, without the added cost of trade. . And I know how. I have the sailors and the pathways to those riches." 

A spark of curiosity grew in Ned. Even if he did not take their offer, he would listen to their words. "Why do you not take the riches yourself then? " Ned asked, his hands moving to his chin in a questioning manner. 

Bryden frowned. "The majority of the nobles in the free cities have laughed me out of their halls for even considering the option. The routes that exist are harsh and dangerous, with deadly winds, slavery, pirates and whatever may be in the depths of the water killing and destroying. Only one in ten ships makes it back from Ashai and beyond. No one wants to take that risk."

"A single ship however makes every sailor set for live," Willem agreed. "And building ships should be no issue for the Starks of the Crownlands. Let us help cultivate those lands, not with the plow, but with our craft and wits. I know we can make this land rich, and of course your daughter too."

Ned's and Bryden's eyes crossed, seeing something that can only be described as limitless ambition, but also a plea for help. "What happens when you man the ships and take of. No assurance you will return and keep your word. You may as well turn into a life of privateering."

The older sellsword captain shook his head, "My wife and child will settle here, so will every other member along with their families. I will have them in no danger." Bryden pointed on the map again, "this will work and will work again and again. Why reap the profit of a few when all of our men could turn fat and drunk from the profits."

Their offer was good. 

Is what Ned thought, if he had ambition to great for his own good, Ned might as well use it. "Then it better works, " Ned said, seeing the first genuine smile cracking up on Bryden's face. "I will order to take the necessary steps to grant you the authority you need."

"My lord, we will not disappoint!" Bryden proclaimed brightly, his brother agreeing with him with a profound "Aye!" 

Ned was about to send the men off, as he had business with others demanding his attention, yet Bryden was eager to have more words. "My lord, there is one last thing I need to discus."

Ned could feel his eyes stinging, he was in no way ready to give more of his time to the sellswords. "Make it quick," Ned ordered. 

"We would like to offer others to invest the same way we do. Be it in time, labour or coin. This way we would be able to better our profits while giving everyone their fair share, Lady Lyanna's share being the greatest of course. By doing so, even the small folk of Duskendale will be able to profit, be it the poor, or the rich." Bryden suggested, "each of the man and woman being able to take their votes and decided on what to pursue. Lady Lyanna's share would be the greatest thanks to the King's gift. She would be able to overrule all. However, until she is off age Duskendale and her lands would run themself."

Ned wasn't keen on ruling in Lyanna's name until she could do it herself or until Ned found her a Husband to do it for her. "Granted, and I take you will take charge of the affairs until she is off age."

Bryden gave Ned a cheeky, confident smile, while his brother looked little uncomfortable listing to the conversation. "Aye, I think I am the best suited my Lord, may you find someone better, replace me. The second sons of your bannerman and the household you will send south to support Duskendale will surely preserve the Lady's interest. In fact, they may meet us along with the shareholders in the great Hall of the Dune Fort. 

Ned almost smiled. The less work he had to carry, the better it was for him. And if the city and the lands were to run themself the better it is. His is the burden of the North, half of the Kingdom, he should not have to take care of another nobles Land, even if it's his daughter. 

And he found just the right man to run it for him. 

There would be new Stark man. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> repost, just didn't think the chapter really belongs to the Ned one.
> 
> Playing a few days after chapter three.

Willem

At the fifth sunset since Willem had entered the city the seven of the thirteen captains of the company gathered at Duskendale. Bryden had them all assembled, informing them, allowing them to celebrate before the others of the company could, while the rest handled the man still in King”s Landing. And celebrate they did.

Hours of hours of mead and summer wine. Then more wine, good wine. You got to give it to them, the westoris have not much going for them but their wine and food is delicious.

The Night was closing and the other captains left for bed, Bryden and Willem had to carry one last man up the stairs, dropping him off his bed.

“He smells like shit” Willem had to note.

“He has been drinking for two..or four. It’s not like my nostrails have been blessed the past years. That’s what travel with an army does to you.”

“Aye,” Willem agreed, Bryden had let gone of his legs and let Willem drag the barley functioning man.

“Tell me brother, are you contend.” Bryden smiled, turning to his room, still talking, “You have said not much about the whole matter.”

Willem threw Surena on the bed. The drunk man mumbling as he searched for comfort. “What would I have to say.” Willem responded, following his brother into their chambers.

Bryden was already waiting for him, sitting on his chair. A cup full of Arbor Gold shimmering in his hand. “That you aren’t happy? That you rather keep swinging your sword, hacking other man to pieces.” Willem heard his brother say, as he poured him a cup.

“Aye, nothing wrong with hacking and slashing. Has been family business for generations.” Willem respond, pointing to his sword.

“Fair enough.” Bryden smiled brightly. A smile that went almost from ear to ear.

Willem sighed, his brother never took anything serious, not even wars. “What are you going to do about Stark.”

Bryden turned his head to the window. “Keep my word of course.” Even if he didn’t see his full face, the smirk was obvious. “You don’t believe I can keep my word?”

Willem didn’t need to think long on that. “No.” He said, “it doesn’t sound like something that would work.”

“Oh brother of mien,” Bryden turned his head. “If you only could see the world like I see it.”

“If only,” Willem finished his cup. “Should have asked sooner, but did you see it in the flames.”

Bryden laughed at him. Whenever he did that Willem felt a little stupid, he couldn’t help it. It felt like he knew everything from the day he was born, something he would have everyone believe. Bryden shook his head, “You know, Willem. I wouldn’t bet our lives on some moonshine visions, but they do help. They help whenever we went to battle, I do not know why the red God favours me….or our company for that matter. But it does help with the outcomes.”

Willem had no love for the red God, his brother and many others did though. The company was full of them now and it swelled their numbers even further. Something he wasn’t sure he liked. “I have seen you slip Bryden, praying to the red God, doing his bidding.”

Bryden flinched slightly, his smile now gone. “Let’s call it aligning interest.”

Now it was Willem’s turn to smirk. “Until you burn your first men.”

Bryden frowned deeply, his scar shifting along with his lips. “What do you take me for brother, some kind of lunatic…”

“Yet the cries for a gift get louder by each day.” Willem shook his head, allowing himself to finish the cup.

“Then his wish shall fall on deaf ears.” Bryden joined his brother with his wine. Gulping deeply as he finished his cup.

Willem smiled, ”as long as you rather hear from me than your god, all remains good. Then I know at least you have fallen not deaf to reason.” Willem said, standing up and turning his cup upside down. “Shame we are out of wine, seems like it’s time to sleep.” Willem said, making his way to the door. "Night brother"

"Night" he heard as he passed through the door to his room. Feeling his head light from the strong wine.

Good night, better wine... only thing missing was a woman, he thought, throwing himself on the bed. Well, perhaps all that would come if he just stayed patient and followed his brother a little longer, like he always did.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cat finally gets to speak about what is plaguing her.

Catelyn 

She took to herself and her little pup in the wagon. Their destination was Winterfell, on the long march North, into the deep cold. 

Proud she was when she bore that Northern Lord an heir, naming him after the King himself, her Robb, her pup, her babe. 

Her beautiful, beautiful boy with his bright blue eyes, auburn hair. 

Yet her husband came to ruin her fortunes when he bought that ugly thing forth. A small bundle with his colours, Stark colours, staring right back at her. Catelyn wept when her Lord husband bought held the babe in her arm and she wept, even more, when he left her alone. 

She knew that a man searches for warm comfort during troubled times. It was known. But what no one told her was the hurt that came with it. Worse, her husband was a good man, keeping the child, making the pain linger more and no request, demand or begging would change that. 

Whatever whore is responsible for birthing her must have been important to Ned, as he would not name her. 

Gods bless she is a girl, not able to challenge her Robb’s claim. 

Girl or boy, her husband loved that child nevertheless. The bastard had received more attention than his own trueborn sons. A fact Cat owed to non-other than herself, not enjoying her husband's company, not seeing him deserving of her Robb. 

Robb agreed. Not taking kindly to the ride as the wagon was shaking. He would not stop and she could not rest. The roads were to fault, Cat knew. The North was cold, their roads badly maintained and their people hardy. And gods it was cold and Winterfell would be even colder. It’s a restless place, not a place. 

She would build herself a little of the Riverlands once she was at Winterfell. A sept, a septon, the seven, her gods and ways would come with her. I will anoint Robb the seven oils. 

Their faith would keep them warm, she thought, protect them from the old, cold North. 

That’s what she prayed for. 

OoOoOoOoOo 

Catelyn 

Ned and her had not shared the bed together since their arrival at the gates of Winterfell. It took a moon for him to touch her, and another moon for Cat to enjoy it herself. She realized that her lord husband was more than a brute of Northerner. He was kind to her, truly was and he truly loved their son. And the chambers of Winterfell were warm from the hot springs underneath the castle, more hospitable than she imagined. He even had ordered the construction of a Sept for her, before she even asked. 

Eddard Stark was a man she could learn to love. 

It came to be that her loins ached from the urgency of his lovemaking this very night. It was a good ache. She could feel his seed within her. 

Ned rolled off and climbed from her bed, as he had done the time before. He crossed the room, pulled back the heavy tapestries, and threw open the high narrow windows one by one, letting the night air into the chamber. 

Catelyn pulled the furs to her chin, the cold for her not bearable. 

On the other hand, he stood naked, his long hair swirling in the wind, scars open to see. He received many wounds, she had yet to memorize all. Ned turned and returned to their bed. Lifting the furs and laying down next to her. 

"My lady" Ned whispered as he came closer. She knew the routine, lifting up her head to allow him to stretch his arms below it. She would move closer to him and enjoy the warmth. 

Yet she had many questions concerning an issue. She had to get "her" out of the way. 

"My Lord," she mumbled, making Ned shift his head to hers, locking eyes. "I have a request to make," she said, waiting impatiently for his response. 

"Aye, if it's in my power I shall grant it," Ned responded, face every so stoic, yet with a hint of softness, she explored. 

Cat had to take a deep breath, bracing herself. "My lord, I would have you raise your natural-born daughter outside of Winterfell. Only once she is old enough. I feel her presence shaming me, the mere servants talk behind my back. I can feel my dignity slip. It would serve our marriage; she causes nothing but grief. I want, no I need her gone." 

Neds face contoured into a grimace and he moved away from her, lifting himself up so he would sit. She knew he would not take a liking to her words, but they were necessary. She could not have that Bastard girl, now a lady, parading around the castle along with her own children. Growing in front of her, growing into no doubt the beauty her mother was. How else would Eddard Stark forget his honour and produce a sin like her? 

"She will remain at Winterfell. She may not be a true-born daughter of House Stark. But she is my blood, a lady now. I cannot send her away." there was something Stern in his tone, she could feel it. No hint of doubt or reason to be found. 

"Yet you will shame me by her presence alone. Her mother should take care of her, that Ashara Dayn..." Ned had moved his hands to hers. There was no love in his touch as he grabbed her wrist. Her heart started to race. 

"Tell me where you have heard that name," Ned said, all the cold of the North in his words. She could feel the tears building up, her cheeks turning red from fright. 

"It was Mira." she admitted. "Mira, the maid from the kitchen." 

Ned let go of her hand, his eyes drifting to her hands. The soft white skin of hers made the bruises oh so clear. She noticed the regret on his face "Do not mention that name again. Nor will you ask me to move my daughter away from here." he ordered. 

His daughter. It stung deeply. 

Cat couldn't hold back the tears anymore and let loose. She wouldn't wail in front of him, break. Never will, but she will allow her tears to flow this once. 

Her husband loved another woman enough, to protect their child. Cat wasn't sure if she could live with that. 

She turned away from her husband, choosing to rather suffer in silence then being seen. She wished she had never come home. No. That Brandon was still alive. That she married him instead of Ned. Brandon was the better man. He wouldn't have denied her that one request and sent that child away. To the far frozen fields, where no one would uncover her remains as the thin snow veils her. 

She could feel her husband's eyes linger, only perpetuating her suffering. Then she heard him say. "I am sorry." gently, the way he always spoke to her. "But I cannot punish the child for being born. It is my sin, not Lyanna's. I am the guilty, so do not put the father's sins on the child. Her only crime was being born. If it is any appeasement, Lyanna does not …" He went silent again, Cat turned. His words had not stopped the tears, but his last words had grabbed her curiosity. 

"Lyanna does not... " she asked, being interrupted in the middle of her sentence by him. 

"Nothing." Ned said, "This topic is no longer of your concern. We will never speak of this again." 

Ned said, standing up and cladding herself. Leaving her to cry alone inside their chambers, him walking only the God's know where too. 

So, she cried until she could no more. Until the tears dried on the sheets. Until slumber took her away, making her dream of streaming rivers and warm summer nights. Of her father and siblings. 

Of her family. 

OoOoOoOoOo 

Catelyn 

Her son had grown quick, his beautiful auburn curls and sky-blue eyes shining back at her own. He was beautiful and healthy. Her husband loved him equally and much to Cat’s disdain, he loved Lyanna too. Yet, for all his faults Catelyn couldn't help falling for that man. He had been good to her, allowing her son and her to prosper. 

His bastard did not. Illness struck Lyanna, pox and a harsh fever. Lasting now almost a full moon. Cat had seen her husband become restless as he kept asking maester Luwin for answers. Everything had been attempted and everything had failed. But nothing could be done. 

She had wished for her death. For her to be gone from her sight. Her honour and her husbands could be restored. Even more so, the lands of little Lyanna would go to child quickening in her womb. 

Yet when she saw the suffering of the small child right in front of her she felt guilt strangle her. Her husband loved the babe. Praying every night in the godswood for her wellbeing. 

An innocent motherless child. And she had wished her death. Catelyn was ashamed if it wasn't for her wish the child would not have fallen ill. She knew she was the worst woman to have ever lived. 

Cat left the crib and went to the Sept. Construction had yet to finish, but the shrine of the seven already stood proud. She knelt and prayed. 

" Gentle Mother, font of mercy, 

save our sons from war, we pray, 

stay the swords and stay the arrows, 

let them know a better day. 

Gentle Mother, strength of women, 

help our daughters through this fray, 

soothe the wrath and tame the fury, 

teach us all a kinder way." 

She repeated her prayer and promised herself to be kinder to that child. She promised the gods if only Lyanna would turn well again, she would be a mother to a motherless child. 

Yet nothing had changed. 

Lyanna remained sick and weak. Getting weaker as the days pass. Her husband's mood had gone worse as her sickness grew. So, she kept praying more and more every night, she to her God's and he to his. 

The child had fallen to weak, her chubby body losing so much meat, that she turned almost to bones. Catelyn herself felt ill just from watching her get weaker. It was her fault and her fault alone. The child was dying and she knew. The gods knew. 

Watching the child breath slowly she took it one night and revealed her beast. Letting the weak babe suck on her tit. Cat knew her milk was no better than the wet nurses, yet she felt it was her duty to give a part of herself to the child. 

Again, she promised the gods and prayed. 

" Gentle Mother, font of mercy, 

save our sons from war, we pray, 

stay the swords and stay the arrows, 

let them know a better day. 

Gentle Mother, strength of women, 

help our daughters through this fray, 

soothe the wrath and tame the fury, 

teach us all a kinder way." 

The prayer worked and Lyanna grew stronger. 

Whenever it was Ned’s Gods or her Gods, she did not care. All that mattered was that the child was well. 

Mayhap there was hope her in the North. 

Even a little love for a bastard girl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter time skip.  
Benjen, Robb and Lyanna will finally appear.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A cute little get together of two wolf cups inside Winterfells library.
> 
> *Time skip*

Lyanna

She was in the library, her domain. Solitude welcomed her, as this place was hers to rule. Seldom would be any intruders strayed far enough from their paths to cross into this dusty realm.

However, those who knew where to search would find her...like Robb.  
She could already hear him tiptoeing his way across the hall to her table. Approaching her, until she could feel his presence behind her. Lyanna sighed, but a smile curled on her face. "Greetings heir apparent," She said, turning to see his warm blue eyes emulated by her candles. "Greetings Lady Stark of Dragonstone or was it of Duskendale?"

"Both," she smiled, closing _Songs of the North_. "What has lead you here at this late hour?"

He took his liberties and sat down next to her. "I came to apologise for mother, she shouldn't have scolded you."

Lyanna's smile disappeared, she stood up. "It's fine. Lady Catelyn speaks the truth, little girls should not play with sticks." Robb's eyes turned bleak but she went on. "Another child is quickening inside her. I can forgive."

Robb frowned, standing up as well. "It was my fault, sis. I told you to grab the sticks. The God's know we were unlucky, she came just by as you smacked me!" He chuckled.

Lyanna did not join him. "Truly unlucky," Lyanna said with a hint of bitterness, not lost to Robb.

Robb shook his head. "You are no daughter to her, but a sister of mien!" His words warmed her heart, placing a smile back on her lips. What he said was very much true after all, as Robb and Lyanna were as close as siblings could be. Robb went on "My mother is a Tully and part of me is too. Well, about half of me is....and do you know our words?"

Lyanna knew and she blushed. She was thankful for the late hour and the dim lit room. "Family, Duty, Honor. " She said sheepishly.

Robb's smiled brightly. "One isn't worth much without the other," he added.

She was thankful for her brother's kind words. And she was sure she would have the other two someday as well. The first she already had here in Winterfell. The urge to embrace her brother was not a need she was willing to reject. She quickly wrapped her arms around him.  
"Thank you, Robb." She whispered into his ears, feeling the tears swell in the corner of her eyes.

Robb's gave her a bear hug and lifted Lyanna's feet off the ground. "You are welcome, sister," he said, smiling into her face.

Lyanna steadied herself once her feet touched the ground and made sure no tears covered her cheeks.  
And smiled back. "Never doubt a Stark

Robb raised his shoulders in a playful manner and took her by the hand. "Never," he commanded with all the authority he could muster. Trying to sound as much like father as his youthful voice let him.

Lyanna laughed, "Of course! I would have you never doubt again, Lord Stark! ." Robb joined her with a crackle.

Then he noticed the book she let fall to the ground when she hugged him. "What were you reading?" He asked as the laughter died down.

"Oh, this?" She answered, picked the book up, to then wipe the dust off. "Do you remember the story old nan used to tell us? About the King beyond the Wall who came to Winterfell?"

Robb nodded and let her go on. ".The Stark King once called him a coward, so the bard climbed the wall. The Bard would have his revenge and came to Winterfell under a different name and sang a beautiful song for all present at the feast. The Stark King was so impressed that he granted him a wish. He could have anything."

"The most beautiful flower blooming in Winterfell's garden," Robb added. "The Stark King thought he meant the winter roses, he was wrong. The Wildling would rape his daughter that night."

"That's what old nan said," Lyanna agreed. "Yet this song tells a different story."

Robb shook his head in disbelief. "It's just a story, it's not true."

"True." Lyanna agreed once more. "It's hard to tell the past from fables apart. I like this book."

"Why do you concern yourself so much with it?" Robb asked. Lyanna had to blush, if she was to explain why Robb might laugh at her. But she had woken Robb's curiosity and he wouldn't let it go.

She released a sigh. "I was asked what my houses colours and words are. It only struck me now that my house had no banner of it's own. House Stark of Dragons tone and Duskendale was after all only a cadet branch of house Stark and distinct."

Robb started to glow with excitement. "Can I help you?! Please Lyanna!" The seven year old boy in him sparked, gone was any semblance of pretended northern honour.

"I have already picked a banner, but you can help me with my house's words." She responded to his plead. In truth Lyanna already knew. Robb's excited eyes filled with joy. "Tell me!" He demanded now!

Lyanna's lips curled into a smile. "A blooming Winter Rose. Blue on a white field. The Winter Rose was our aunt's favourite flower and I am named in her honour. The Land's I own I owe to her and the King's love for her. I shall carry her sigil and it shall be mine."

In fact it was already widely used by her man in Duskendale, hence Lyanna saw no sense in changing that. Very likely, much to the glee of the company of the Roses which used the same.

Sometimes faith took decisions for you. Often enough there is choice, leaving a source taste for most.  
Yet sometimes the faith aligns itself in the interest of all.

The Blue Rose would grow in the harshest of Winters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Benjen's banner will be soon known.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the support!  
This has been so far one of my more successful fics. 
> 
> Soon Benjen Benjen and Theon will appear.

Robb 

_A swordsman is made, never born. Keep those words close and follow them. _

_They are not going to fail you._

"You are too stiff," Joey Cassel said, a young man more than twice his age and easily twice his size. Robb had been hacking at him for what felt like ages, tirelessly avoiding his hits. Lyanna was among the crowd of men, watching and chuckling every time he lost balance and fell. 

"Aye," Robb coughed, trying to hide his panting, while keeping his footwork steady and his grip tight around the wooden sword. 

But it was to no avail; the tip of his sword wouldn't even come near Joey. It was frustrating. Robb's swings became bigger and bigger, the gaps between them and stabs allowing Joey even less pretended worry than he usually did. Robb tried to keep pace, but it only made his posture worse. 

"That's enough," said the nephew of the master of arms. 

"No! I can keep going!" Robb responded, visibly panting now. He received a sharp slap on his hand with the flat side of Joey's wooden sword.

"Your grip is weak and you are tired. We will continue tomorrow. Now pick up the blade and dust yourself. " Joey explained, turning to leave the yard. 

Robb frowned and picked up the sword, walking behind Joey. His sister was waiting for him with a mug of lemon water. "Thirsty?" Lyanna asked with a cheeky smile. 

"Dying of it in fact," Robb responded, finishing the mug as soon as it reached his needy lips. Joey hadn’t even clutched his yet.

"I can keep going," Lyanna quipped mockingly, much to Joey's amusement. Robb had nothing to say. This truly hadn't been his day, for both his flesh and his wits abandoned him. 

_Aye sarcasm in the morning, the only thing a man truly needs._

Joey finished his mug and left him with instructions for the next day. Lyanna had come from her harp lessons and would always have a treat for him once he was finished with his swordsmanship. He had grown accustom to them. Robb liked music fine enough, but could never find it in him to learn an instrument. His sister possessed the musical talent. 

Both of them left the yard and walked through Winterfell to Maester Luwins study room, where they would learn numbers. He was tired, he did not sleep well and his training tired him even more, making him drag his heels as he walked.

Lyanna noticed, "Is all well? You don't seem yourself today." 

_Just a failure mudding the day. _

Robb nodded, "Afraid I am perfectly well. Just tired. Perhaps a few hours of sleep would do me well."

Lyanna starred concerned at him. "Worry not, Maester Luwin will help you sleep just fine."

Robb sighed, "That I do worry. Think he received a link in his chain for that too." 

They had reached Maester Luwin chamber and stepped in. The old man was already sitting, with two very large chairs awaiting their arrival and paper and ink for both on the table. 

_Time to drink the milk of the poppy. _

They went through the routine like always, yet Robb had to confess to Maester Luwin that he did not pay attention after he asked him too many questions. The Maester understood, as he normally did fine, so he considered it just a bad day. And like always, Lyanna did more than just fine. 

Once the lesson was over, Robb rushed out of the room. He was expecting Lyanna to follow right after, but Maester wanted to talk to her. 

"Lady Lyanna, you have received a raven from your holdings south. You are to go to your father's chamber. He is already expecting you," the Maester said, his chains rattling as he shifted in his tunic. 

"Yes Maester Luwin," She said, taking the letters and excusing herself. 

Lyanna walked straight in the direction of father's chamber, followed by a curious Robb. 

"Will you look at the letters?" Robb asked, not hiding his curiosity.

"No, the wax seal has already been opened, so father knows what is inside. I can only imagine,” She said, reaching the door. "I will tell you later, just hide so father doesn't see you as I open the door."

Robb nodded. And waited in good distance. The walls and the door are too thick to let any sound escape

Oh, how he wished to have a listened. Knowing what her father had to say and save himself the wait. Father seldom took Robb to his chamber to talk; he had less to say to him than her. 

There are times, not many, where Robb was truly jealous of Lyanna Stark. She is already a true lieg, the way he will be once he takes his fathers place, with all the duties and privileges that come with it. Ever more so, her domain would be in the south, where the ever-growing city of Duskendale and the old ancestral home of the former Kings were waiting. The Men from the south were sending her tutors to teach her various dialects of high Valyrian, history, economy, and logistics. There once was a time when Robb joined Lyanna in her studies, only to realize that he could hardly keep up. Rather his father decided against it. 

He felt stupid and hurt but no one ever blamed him, not counting himself, of course. 

Time dragged as he waited, minutes felt like hours. The door creaked open and shut just as quick. And then an excited Lyanna headed to Robb, a hint of a smile painted on her face, which only fuelled Robb’s curiosity. 

“Robb, Robb you won’t believe this!” Lyanna said excited as she marched with the haste of a wild wolf. 

“Believe what? ” Robb demanded eagerly, his curiosity peaking. 

“We are to receive guests from the south, a whole host of servicemen. Among them Ser. Willem and some commanders of the Order of the Rose!” Lyanna said. She was bursting with all the energy a girl with seven name days could muster.

And it was infectious. 

“Ser .Willem, the melee champion! Didn’t he fight Jamie Lannister to a stand still!” Robb said in excitement. In fact a good chunk of the former sellsword turned knights. They take part in much of the privileges that come with such titles, much to the dislike of the old blood.

A champion, a true southern knight and a former sellsword is coming to Winterfell. 

A true knight. 


	8. Chapter 8

Lyanna

The visitors poured through the castle gates. The blue and white of her own house streamed in like a flood, riding in shining Armour with beautiful steads. Almost a hundred men would be the guests of Winterfell.

_Her hundred men, in her colours, a true sight to behold. _

Her brother was even more excited than she was. Lining up alongside them were her father, the stern Lord Stark, small pretty Sansa who clutched to his mother’s garment and a very pregnant Catelyn Stark, along with a host of the inhabitants of Winterfell. Lyanna had seen an equal assembly for many of her father’s vassals. Only this time, they were here for her.

_Just for me._

“Lord Stark, it has been to long,” Willem greeted her father, after stepping down from his horse. His men did the same. The large man was half a head taller than her father, and she could have sworn double as wide. He seemed an extremely imposing figure.

“Seven in fact, too long. You and yours will be our guest, Ser.” Her Lord father said.

Ser. Willem bowed to show his courtesy, kissing Lady Catelyn’s hand soon after and congratulating her on the coming child. He was not able to say his greetings to little Sansa, as she would hush away, too shy and young for an event like this. 

Then he saw Robb and her. Lyanna felt herself blush as the large man was approaching. She had dealt with Lord’s and Ladies before, but this was the first time someone came for her and just her. And most of all, this was the first time everyone gazed at Lyanna. 

_By the gods, make it stop. _

“My lady, I am at your service.” The man bowed deeply, followed by the knights and men at arms beside him. Lyanna could feel her cheeks turn red. Her ears felt hot as well, she was nervous. Robb had to pinch her softly to snap her out of it.

“Yes Ser., I welcome you to Northernfell. No! I mean welcome to Winterfell and the North, ” she said, embarrassed by her slip up. Robb behind her chuckled and so did some others. She could feel herself turn more and more red, made worse by the cold weather in the Winterfell yard.

“Aye, my Lady, well meet.” Willem smiled a warm smile. The man reached out his hands and Lyanna gave hers. Ser. Willem then placed a quick kiss on it. Then he turned to Robb. “And you must be the heir?” the knight said. Robb nodded shyly. “Show me how strong you are.” Ser. Willem said, tightening his upper arm, Robb did the same. “You are very strong for your age, aren’t you?” the knight said smiling. 

“Aye, ser. I practice every day so I can become a knight too.” Robb explained proudly. 

“Aye, my lord, you will make a fine knight.” Willem said, smiling as he clapped on the Robb’s shoulder. 

Her father was watching and as the greeting commenced. “You must be tired and cold? Come to the hall. Plenty of food and mead is awaiting.” He pointed to the hall. The tired guests then filled the halls. They would seat themselves along with their guest of honour near the larger wooden table, surrounded by the men at arms and smallfolk. 

Meat and mead were everywhere and placed neatly on each table for the smallfolk. The host of men would take their seats first, as Ser Willem and father still had things to discus. Lyanna watched as her father lead Willem away.

“Can you smell the roasted chicken and the ham?” Robb said, grabbing her arm, walking in the direction of Winterfells Great Hall. 

Lady Catelyn gave Robb astern look. “Walk in order and be patient,” she ordered, as she grabbed her overdue belly, the nurse grabbing little Sansa on the arm to walk in with Lady Cat. 

Lady Catelyn was expecting and soon the child would arrive, so she wasn’t thrilled about the event. Yet Lyanna knew that nothing would sour this evening.

For she would finally know more of her lands. 


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very sorry for the delay, Uni was unfortunately in the way.  
This chap was supposed to be posted about a week ago, but for some reason it wasen't uploaded correctly.

> Ned
> 
>   
Ned had come to enjoy his life as Lord of Winterfell, as husband and as father. As life was good in the North, even when it was cold and harsh. But life seldom remained the same, as trouble comes and goes.
> 
> And like always the trouble comes from the south.
> 
> “Lady Lyanna is truly charming,” Ser. Willem said as he shifted in seat of his large chair. The knight had traveled the North to inspect his daughter and now he found himself speaking in private with him.
> 
> “She is. You have seen for yourself, a fine lieg you have growing here. Yet I doubt the hospitality of Winterfell is all the reason for your travel.” Ned leaned forward from his chair.
> 
> “Your hospitality has been such that I wish myself another welcome! I got to tell, good ale in the North. ” Willem said, putting his hand on his belly. “A shame it shall not be. I have come with word from the south.”
> 
> “Good words are they not?”
> 
> “Somesuch. Word from the King.” The knight pulled a percament out of his coat. “Dark wings dark Words.”
> 
> Ned frowned, the cold in his grey eyes glancing at the seal. He took the paper from the knights hand and broke the seal. “I am all to curious. Why does the king bother with sending a half a dozen knights and such a large host to the North.” He wish he had said no more. It became clear to him as his eyes roamed over the letters.
> 
> Ned could feel himself boil as he clutched the paper. His daughter was to young to be sent South. She needed more time, no she needed to stay. For once she leaves the borders of his realm, he could do little.
> 
> Ned’s eyes moved to the knight, who was judging his reaction. And Ned would give him his displeasure to read. He would need answers. 
> 
> _Good gods, why now?_
> 
> “Did you have a hand at this? ” Ned said, not hiding his anger.
> 
> “No, Stark. It was the Kings will alone. Neither my brother or I have a hand in this and why woukd we? As youth her leadership will be more of a nuisance than anything else.”
> 
> “I can hardly understand the Kings reasoning then. ” Ned frowned, putting the paper down.
> 
> “Neither can I... or for that matter any. The King has the strangest ideas at times. A whim of the moment after taking the cup to deep can turn into reality. I am not as often in the capital as I should be, but even I have seen my share of the Kings will. But what do I know, I am just a petty knight, the will of royalty escapes me.” Willem said crudely, not caring for his words. 
> 
> Ned almost flinched. The idea of Robert realizing who Lyanna was and what I meant sent a shiver down his spine.   
  
_No, it can’t be_.
> 
> _Robert would have raised all seven hells If he ever did. He would not resort to any trickery, No. He would have her head...And any who dare stand before the raging stag. _
> 
> Ned sighed, his frustration even on his stoic face visible. “I take it the King has ordered you to push for this.”
> 
> The knight went silent, clearly searching for the right answer. Even sitting Willem was a head taller than him. ” The King thought it to be time for her to travel south and see her own Lands. And he...”
> 
> “Is expecting me to come along.” Ned cut him off. Ned’s face darkened. Robert and Ned had their differences, but seeing his old friend reach out to him with this little plot did warm his heart, even if it was little. Unfortunately it was no reason for joy, as the implications warranted caution. 
> 
> Ser Willem nodded in agreement. Yet some questions remained.
> 
> “I take nothing can be done, Willem.” Ned spoke, his Grey eyes piercing to his opposite sitting man. 
> 
> He saw the knight hesitate and then break. His face darkened much the same as his own did moments ago. A frown formed instead where usually a smile reigns.“Eddard, It’s true that her Lands have prospered. Not little thanks to the Kings generosity. Full coffins turned the town to grow quickly. By the time your girl is a woman grown,little Lyanna will have a city matching any other.” Willem’s lips cruled to a deeper frown. “But every new coin, is a reason for envy.”
> 
> Ned lisent es carefully, as he had received the nummbers. Every half a year a ship would sail North and he would receive books explaining the profits and the changes being made. He was shocked many times, only to have it confirmed by the North man in South. If he had realized all the way from Winterfell l, then any man and woman south would have come to the same conclusions. 
> 
> “The court was always a pit of snakes, dirty and lying to get what they want. But it isn’t snakes that concern you.” Ned spat, with more venom than he wanted to.
> 
> Willem gave a petty smirk. “If only it was snakes we had to worry.”
> 
> Ned’s face remained stoic. He had a good guess on what the issue could be. 
> 
> “The Lannister? ”
> 
> “Indeed. The ambitious are drawn to wealth. As such they have easily swayed many in their favor. If it weren’t for Lord Stannis, the Lannister would have their hand in every pot in King's Landing. Jon Arryn is to busy and to old to do a dime....and the King.” The knight stopped as he stared at Ned’s ice cold eyes. Ned knew he did not dare to continuo.
> 
> But he needed to know more, even if he was speaking badly of the King. “No false caution now, treason or not, I will have you finish your words."
> 
> Willem was visibly uncomfortable, a fact clear by his silence. Ned gave him the moment he needed to figure out what he had to say. For any wrong word may lead to unpleasent consequenzes.  
  
Willem’s face was tortured as he made his resolve. “The words I speak I speak with the deepest concern. The King has take to his private matters. Feasting, drinking and... Fucking as he pleases, while the Lord Hand tries to hold the realm together. And then there is the Lion of Lannisters. We have tried our best to gain influence at court but we’re hampered time and again by them. We now know that Grand Maester Pycell is in their pocket like so many others. And now there is a vacant spot of the Maester of coin... ”
> 
> Ned frowned. His eyes staring down at the knight. After all they were here to beg for a favor he could easily guess. “You would have me instal your brother as Maester of coin.”
> 
> Willem must have felt ashamed since he averted his eyes, considering how obvious his request was. “My Lord, it does not have to be my brother. All we need is someone not in the Lannister pocket. The Queen is whispering into her husbanda ear, while he does not care for the affairs of the state, and just wishes to make her stop. I am afraid at this point the King will give in to her demands.”
> 
> _You are afraid of the Queen nagging someone into the small Tabel._
> 
> _Knowing Robert, however...it is within the realm of possibilities._
> 
> Never the less. The North had profited from the revitalized trade with the South and Narrow sea. A fact he could hardly dispute and as matter of fact it filled the coffins of Winterfell. The brothers had their uses. And so did the Northern influence in the Royal court.
> 
> All this caused the following words to be so much easier. “Your brother will have my endorsement, as I need his eyes in the Red Keep. I will know everything you or your brother will see. Everything that may happen within the city walls I will know. But I can not travel south and neither will be my daughter.”
> 
> “My Lord, the King knows that he can not force you to come south... But he has asked for your Daughter. And with all duo respect, my Lord... I do love my head.”
> 
> _Then he may ask again, he will fall on deaf ears._
> 
> “Lyanna is yet to young to travel alone.” Ned said, with all the cold of the North behind it. He would protect his little Lya like he promised so many years ago. And his old friend was her greatest danger.
> 
> Ned saw as Willem took a deep breath, like a man woukd when stepping outside the warm cabin into deepest of winter snow. “I can not return without either you or your daughter. I promise you, there is no need for concern. I swear. By all I stand for.”
> 
> _One does not refuse the king_.
> 
> His thoughts wandered to his father and brother who both died in the Red keep. One burned alive, the other strangling himself to death to save him. And then to his sister and her last words.
> 
> “What would sellsword like you know about promises. All you ever did was to gamble on the right side.” Ned said, pain still lingering in his throat. He hoped non of it was to hear. 
> 
> “Lord Stark, our last Gamble is years past. We have served you since and we will continue serving your daughter.” he said with surprising pride. “I would be honored to guard your daughter.”
> 
> It had pained Ned, but he had to admit that the knight was right. Lyanna had to leave, refusing would draw the Kings attention more so than staying within the castle gates. “I need time on what to do, for now you are dissmised.” He said, relieving himself from spending another minute talking with the knight. 
> 
> The large man stood up, up and made his way to the door. Only to turn. “Quick thinking is needed. For the best of us all. Good evening Lord Stark.” Willem said, leaving the room.
> 
> _Good is something else._  
  
_What would you have me do, Lyanna_.
> 
> He would have to tell Cat, tell them all. There is little choice in that matter as refusing would draw unwanted attention to Lyanna, attention she didn’t need.
> 
> _What would Brandon do? What would father do?_
> 
> He had questioned himself many times. Yet seldom could the dead help him with their wisdom.

The dead seldom share their secrets.__


End file.
